


As Cold As Ice

by tabbytabbytabby



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo 2 [10]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bad Things Happen Bingo, Cuddling & Snuggling, First Kiss, Huddling For Warmth, Hypothermia, Love Confessions, M/M, Protective Derek Hale, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Worried Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 00:50:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18084161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: Stiles and Derek get locked in a freezer. When Stiles passes out, Derek worries for his safety.





	As Cold As Ice

**Author's Note:**

> For the "Locked in a freezer" slot of Bad Things Happen Bingo.

Derek lets out a long breath, and watches as it blows out into the air in front of him. He thinks he can almost see it freeze, but that might be the cold starting to get to his brain. He doesn’t know how long they’ve been trapped in this freezer. However long it is way past too long.

He can’t even feel his toes anymore, and he knows it’s has to be worse for Stiles.

“Well at least if I do die I’ll be numb by the time death greets me,” Stiles says, his teeth chattering loudly from the cold.

“You’re not dying here Stiles,” Derek mutters.

“I’d hate to tell you, but it’s not looking good for either of us big guy.”

“We’re _not_ dying here,” Derek growls. “Either of us. Now stop pacing and get over here.”

“No way,” Stiles says. “I hear moving helps keep your body temperature up.” Derek yanks him down until he’s in his lap and wraps his arms around him. Stiles squirms and tries to get out of his hold. “What are you doing?”

“Sharing body heat is also supposed to help,” Derek tells him.

Stiles relaxes. He shivers a bit in his arms and tries to get closer to Derek, “You do still feel warm. Stupid werewolves running hotter.”

“It’s helping to stop you from freezing right now so stop complaining,” Derek says.

“If I’m going to die I’m allowed to complain.”

“You’re not going to die, but if you were would you want the last words out of your mouth to be you bitching about something?”

“I’d much rather my mouth be occupied with something else,” Stiles mutters.

Derek doesn’t say anything. He doesn’t move. He doesn’t react. He thinks. He has to believe they’re going to get out of this, but if they don’t… this could be the last chance he has to go after the one thing he’s been denying himself for years.

“Der?”

“Shut up.”

Derek takes Stiles' chin in his hand and kisses him. Stiles makes a noise of surprise which quickly morphs into something else. Something Derek wants to hear more of. Both of their lips are cold and dry, but Derek doesn’t care. He keeps kissing Stiles as if his life depends on it. Because right now it does.

“We’re not dying,” Stiles tells him.

“You seem to have had a big change in outlook,” Derek says.

“We’re not dying,” Stiles repeats. He brings a hand up to Derek’s jaw. “Because when we make it out of here I’m taking you out on a date.”

A hard shudder racks his body, and Derek pulls him closer. “Something to look forward to.”

“Damn right,” Stiles grins. “I’m an excellent date.”

“I have no doubt.”

When Stiles shivers again, he sighs and rests his head against Derek’s. “I might need a lot of helping warming up once we’re out of here.”

“Of course.”

“With lots of blankets and cuddles and that big comfortable bed of yours.”

Derek tightens his grip around Stiles, “Sounds nice.”

“Mmhmm. I’m an excellent cuddler.”

Derek frowns when Stiles’ breathing starts to slow. He takes Stiles’ face in his hands, and taps his cheeks when his eyes start to close.

“Stiles you need to stay awake.”

“But ‘m tired Der,” Stiles mumbles. “I just want to rest my eyes.”

“No,” Derek says, his voice frantic. “No. You need to stay awake. Stay with me, Stiles. Come on.”

Stiles smiles, “I’m always with you.”

His eyes close and don’t open again, no matter how much Derek tries to rouse him. Derek starts to panic. His screams echo off the walls of the freezer. He doesn’t know how long he sits there shaking and trying to rouse Stiles before the door to the freezer opens. He’s on his feet in an instant, taking Stiles into his arms and walking as quickly as he can towards the door.

He doesn’t care who is on the other side. He’ll tear through anyone that tries to stop him from getting Stiles help.

Luckily he’s met with Scott’s concerned face. Scott rushes towards them, with Lydia, Liam, and Malia behind him.

“We need to get him to the hospital,” Derek tells him. “He’s hypothermic, and passed out… I don’t know how long ago. He’s breathing but he needs help.”

Scott nods, “Okay. Why don’t you let me…?”

When Scott reaches out and tries to takes Stiles, Derek growls. “I’ve got him.”

It’s all a blur getting to the hospital. Derek is aware of Scott and the others talking around him, but all he can focus on is Stiles. He’s still breathing. His heart is still beating. He’s alive. But he’s still so cold. Or maybe that’s Derek. He can’t tell anymore.

Melissa has to convince Derek to let him go once they get to the hospital. They need to get him warmed up, and Derek needs to get warm too. Derek accepts a warm blanket but won’t leave Stiles’ side. He can’t.

Derek means to stay awake. He needs to know that Stiles is going to be okay. Melissa assures him he is. His temperature is rising and his heartbeat and breathing are steady. But Derek still remembers how still he had been in his arms.

He lays his head on the bed next to Stiles’ hand. He’d spent at least an hour holding it, needing the contact. The Sheriff is asleep on the other side of the room. He’d told Derek he could go home and change, but Derek hadn’t been able to bring himself to do it.

He needs Stiles to wake up.

He lets his eyes drift closed for a moment, keeping his ears trained on Stiles’ heartbeat.

He feels a hand in his hair, softly moving through it. His eyes blink open, and he’s met with the sight of Stiles’ brown ones looking down at him. Stiles smiles, “Hey sleepyhead.”

Derek stands up and moves closer to Stiles. He takes his face in his hands and lets out a breath of relief at the warmth he feels there. “You’re okay,” he whispers.

“So much for believing we were going to make it out,” Stiles jokes.

“You closed your eyes,” Derek says, hating the way his voice cracks. “And your breathing was slowing. God Stiles, I thought I was going to lose you.”

Stiles’ hand comes up to brush through his hair again, “Hey, I’m okay. I’m alive. I’m fine. I couldn’t exactly die knowing I finally convinced you to go on a date with me.” His face grows serious. “That is still happening right?”

Derek laughs, “Yeah, it’s still happening.”

Derek kisses him, his fingers caressing his cheeks as he does. He can feel Stiles smiling against his lips.

“I love you, you know that right?”

Derek lets out a shaky breath and nods, unable to keep the smile off of his face. “I know. I love you too.”

Stiles pulls him down for another kiss, “I can’t wait to get back to your nice big bed.”

Derek’s eyes widen when he hears a throat clear behind him, “Not that I’m not happy the two of you have finally sorted yourselves out, but there are certain things a father doesn’t need to hear about.”

Derek feels his face heat up. He’d been so wrapped up in Stiles that he’d forgotten the Sheriff was in the room.

Stiles smiles over at his dad, “I meant for cuddling, Dad.”

The Sheriff doesn’t look convinced, “I’m sure that’s really all you had on your mind.”

Derek moves back when the Sheriff moves in to hug Stiles. He places a kiss to the top of his head when he pulls back, “I’m glad you’re alright, son. Both of you.”

“Thank you Sheriff,” Derek says.

“I think we’re at the point where you can call me John now,” he says, and squeezes Derek’s shoulder. “I’m going to go see about getting you out of here.”

Stiles nods, “Thanks Dad.” He turns to Derek after his father has left the room. “Is the pack here?”

“Last I heard they were in the waiting room. They’d be in here, but since it’s after hours Melisa had to implement a two person policy. And well…”

“You and Dad were hogging me,” Stiles says.

“We were worried,” Derek tells him. “I can go if you want me to have them come in.”

“No need,” Scott says, appearing at the door. “Mom said we could pop in before they discharge you.”

“You gave us all quite a scare,” Lydia tells him.

“Especially Derek,” Liam says. “He was ready to take off anyone’s head that tried to take you from him.”

Stiles looks at him, and Derek ducks his head, “I was worried.”

Stiles’ hand comes back to his hair, and Derek sighs.

“I’m going to be fine,” Stiles assures them. “I just need some rest. Which I will get once I get out of here.”

“You need a lot of it,” Malia tells him. “You look like shit.”

Stiles laughs, “Well that’s what happens when you get locked in a freezer and almost die.”

The words _almost die_ are said so casually, but still have Derek’s dead spinning. Derek has to sit down, afraid that his legs might give out. He feels a hand on his face, fingers that are still a little too cold stroking through his beard. His eyes lift to meet Stiles’.

“Are you okay?” Stiles asks him.

“Not really,” Derek admits.

“I sent the others away,” Stiles tells him. “I’m supposed to call them tomorrow. So until then I’m all yours. You get to worry and make sure I’m back to 100% as much as you want.”

Derek nods, and brings his hand up to cover Stiles’. The contact helps ground him. They’d both almost died tonight. Derek knows that. But they hadn’t. They’re still here. _Stiles_ is still here. He’s alive and breathing and looking at him with those warm brown eyes Derek loves so much.

“Melissa also told me I’m free to go,” Stiles says. “So whenever you’re ready you can take me home.”

 _Home_.

Derek likes the sound of that. He turns his head and kisses Stiles’ palm. “Let’s go home.”

Once they get there, Derek keeps his promise. He wraps Stiles in his warmest blankets and makes them both hot chocolate before crawling into bed next to him. Derek wraps an arm around him, keeping Stiles close as they drink their hot chocolate. He feels a lot warmer now, but Derek still remembers how cold he had been. The way Stiles’ skin had gotten paler and paler and his lips blue. It’s not a look he ever wants to see again.

Once they’ve finished their drinks, Derek puts the cups aside on the nightstand, telling himself he’ll take them downstairs in the morning. Stiles snuggles up close, resting his head on Derek’s chest. He sighs in contentment and goes almost boneless in Derek’s arms.

“I’m never moving again,” Stiles tells him.

Derek places a kiss to Stiles’ head and smiles. He wouldn’t mind that one bit.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/Comments make my day. ♥  
> [My tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
